ANDANTE
by uLie MaY4
Summary: Cinta terlarang atau cinta terpaksa? Di saat harus memilih, ternyata tak cukup sekedar cinta.


**ANDANTE**

Cinta terlarang atau cinta terpaksa?

Di saat harus memilih, ternyata tak cukup sekedar cinta.

Author : uL!e MaY4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : NejiHinaSasu

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, Triangle Love, Hyper Hyuuga-cest, dll.

**Chapter 1**

__Scene 1__

"Hinata, minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan putra keluarga Uchiha," suara bariton seorang pria separuh baya itu memang datar, tapi di telinga seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini, entah mengapa terdengar begitu menggelegar.

"Eh?! T-tapi Ayah...," gadis berponi tebal itu tersentak tanpa sempat menyembunyikan rasa kaget.

Sang ayah memandang wajah ayu putrinya dengan tatapan tajam. Entah apa artinya, tapi cukup efektif untuk membuat gadis berpipi chubby itu terdiam. Perlahan gadis bernama Hinata itu menundukkan kepalanya. Andai bisa dia lakukan, ingin rasanya dia segera meleleh dan meresap ke dalam bumi. Namun kini, yang dia rasakan hanyalah penglihatannya yang kian berbayang karena air matanya mulai tergenang.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kecil kau memang sudah dijodohkan dengan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha. Namun karena putra sulung mereka sudah meninggal karena kanker hati, maka kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu mereka," papar sang Ayah panjang lebar, tapi terkesan seperti sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat bagi Hinata.

"T-ta-...," belum sempat membantah, tapi ucapan sang putri telah disergah.

"Kudengar dia satu kampus denganmu," ujar sang Ayah pelan.

"Hah?! Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Namanya Sasuke. Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Ayahnya bertanya.

'Sasuke...? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar,' batin Hinata ragu. "I-iya, Ayah...," jawabnya berbohong. Dia hanya ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir.

"Baguslah! Kuharap kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri di kampus," ucap sang Ayah sambil berdiri. "Semester depan, kalian cuti kuliah untuk menikah," lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi.

"APA?!" Hinata memekik keras karena terkejut luar biasa. Refleks dia segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

__Scene 2__

Duduk di teras apartemen Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, yang berada di lantai 14, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu dapat dengan bebas menghirup udara segar sore hari yang cerah. Langit berwarna merah saga, mulai bergradasi dengan nuansa magenta dan violet di garis horizon.

Neji duduk di samping Hinata, sambil memetik gitar tanpa nada. Hanya sekedar melodi, tapi sangat indah. Iramanya andante, tempo musik favorit adik sepupunya yang sedang melamun di sampingnya. Dawai gitar bergetar dengan resonansi rendah, menciptakan suara lirih yang menghanyutkan dan menenangkan.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Menatap Hinata tajam, seakan ingin membuat gadis itu terajam.

"Kak Neji...," sahut Hinata lirih. Dia tak sadar bahwa selama memetik gitar, pria tampan bersurai panjang di sampingnya ternyata juga mengamatinya dari sudut matanya yang bening.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," Neji bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Kakak...," Hinata meraih jemarinya yang masih menempel di dahi. Lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajahnya yang tampan, menatap matanya yang bening menawan. Naluriah, jemari lentiknya terulur untuk menyentuh helaian halus nan panjang yang terjatuh menutupi kening hingga pundak pria jangkung itu.

"Aku sudah tahu," Neji berbisik lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik sepupu.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Neji. Walau ambigu, tapi dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Pertunanganmu, aku sudah dengar dari Hanabi," ujar Neji lirih.

Pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu menyandarkan gitar akustiknya pada handrail balkon, lalu menyandarkan tubuh atletisnya serileks mungkin pada sandaran kursinya.

"Kak Neji, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada merajuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kakak sepupu.

Neji terdiam sejenak. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dirangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat untuk merespon pertanyaan gadis yang saat ini sedang memainkan jemari lentiknya pada kancing-kancing kemejanya. Masih terdiam, kemudian pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, sambil membelai helaian lurus berwarna indigo yang terurai.

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan," bisik Neji pelan, terkesan tak terlalu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau! Kakak...," Hinata menyahut dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai menangis. Air matanya kini berjatuhan di dada Neji. Kedua tangannya pun melingkari tubuh kekar kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu dan memeluknya sekuat yang dia mampu.

"Andai kau bukan sepupuku, aku pasti akan membawamu pergi, Hinata," Neji mendesis lirih, tak ingin sampai terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku pergi, Kak! Sekarang!" pinta Hinata sambil melepaskan dekapannya. Dia menatap mata Neji dalam-dalam, seakan menagih ucapan Neji barusan.

"Hi-Hinata?" Neji tercengang dengan respon Hinata yang ternyata mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Hinata kini mendekatkan tubuhnya kian erat pada tubuh Neji yang sedang bersandar itu, membuat tubuh kekar pria itu perlahan tertekan di bawah tubuh rampingnya. Tanpa permisi, gadis berparas ayu itu mengunci bibir tipis kakak sepupunya dengan bibirnya sendiri, mengulum dan menghisap seakan ingin menyesap rasa manis dari kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan oleh pria tampan yang kini membalas ciumannya dengan lebih dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak...," bisik Hinata di sela-sela ciuman panas yang dia ciptakan.

__Scene 3__

"Kau rupanya," suara bariton seorang pria mengejutkan Hinata saat dia sedang duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku di sudut ruang perpustakaan.

"I-iya...?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, bingung. Memandang wajah asing yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hn, kau lumayan juga," komentar pria tampan bersurai raven dengan style emo sambil memandangi wajah ayu gadis bermata lavender itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata lagi, kian gugup.

"Kau tidak sejelek yang kupikirkan," ujar pria itu datar, tapi seringai di bibirnya jelas sekali dia sedang menggodanya.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan itu. Dia segera membuang muka, pura-pura tidak dengar dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terhenti sesaat tadi.

"Kita akan bertunangan 5 hari lagi," cetus pria bermata hitam legam itu sambil menarik bangku di sebelah tempat duduk Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, dia duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ja-jadi kau...?" lagi-lagi Hinata tergagap. Hilang sudah keberaniannya hingga tak tersisa.

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon tunanganmu," ujar pria bernama Sasuke itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dada Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"APA?!" kali ini Hinata tersentak tanpa sempat ditahan. Membuat beberapa orang di dalam ruang baca menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Eh?! Ma-maaf...!" bisik Hinata lirih, sambil menganggukkan kepala meminta maaf kepada pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya dengan malas.

"Kau dingin sekali pada calon tunanganmu! Apa perlu aku ajari?" bisik Sasuke lirih, tepat di telinga Hinata.

Refleks gadis manis itu menoleh dan menjauh dari sang pria raven. Membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dari bangku yang dia duduki. Dengan sigap, pria tampan berekspresi dingin itu menarik tangannya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Namun sepertinya, pria emo itu terlalu kencang menarik tangan Hinata, hingga membuat tubuhnya tertarik terlalu dekat, dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Hmph...!" kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Sasuke untuk mengulum bibir mungil Hinata. Tangannya dengan lincah menyusup di antara helaian indigo selembut sutra, menahan kepala Hinata.

"Ungh!" Hinata melenguh keras merasakan nafasnya terhirup habis dalam ciuman panas itu. Sekuat tenaga Hinata melepaskan diri dari ciuman paksa itu. Dia bahkan menjambak rambut emo sang pria raven sekeras mungkin.

"Ugh! Sakit! Kau liar sekali ternyata, ya?" sindir Sasuke setelah melepaskan kuncian bibirnya dari bibir Hinata yang kini telah berubah warna semerah darah.

"Hhh..., ka-kau...!" Hinata berusaha untuk menampar pria di sampingnya, tapi pria itu lebih sigap dan segera menahan tangannya sebelum mendarat pada wajah tampan berdagu tirus itu.

"Selesai kuliah kutunggu di kanopi! Hari ini kita kencan!" ujar Sasuke ringan, entah ajakan atau paksaan. Secepat kilat dia menyambar kembali bibir Hinata yang sejak tadi masih setengah terbuka karena masih tak percaya dengan realita yang baru saja dialaminya.

__Scene 4__

"Kakak!" panggil Hinata saat melihat Neji baru saja keluar dari ruang kuliahnya.

Sontak pria bersurai panjang yang terikat rapi di belakang itu menole ke arah sumber suara yang indah itu. Tampak seorang gadis manis bertubuh langsing sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Hinata?" sapa Neji dengan nada tanya karena heran.

"Temani aku ke toko buku, ya?" pinta Hinata sambil merangkul lengan Neji tanpa permisi.

"Boleh! Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal bimbingan," jawab Neji ringan.

Neji menepuk pelan punggung tangan yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya dengan posesif. Tingkah Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu memang sangat dia sukai, tapi tidak jika di depan umum begini.

"Hn, Kak Neji akhir-akhir ini jarang mampir ke kampusku," keluh Hinata cemburut, menggembungkan pipinya hingga tampak semakin chubby.

"Maaf, aku harus membimbing adik-adik mahasiswa di laboratorium," sahut Neji memberikan alasan apa adanya.

"Hhh..., resiko punya kakak jenius, baru semester 4 sudah jadi asisten dosen," celetuk Hinata sekenanya. Masih dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut menahan kesal.

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, hehehe...," ucap Neji sambil mengacak poni tebal yang menutupi kening adik sepupunya.

"Itu bukan pujian, Kak Neji! Tapi sindiran!" pekik Hinata pura-pura marah sambil memandang Neji dengan tatapan tajam. "Ugh! Kakak menyebalkan!" dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan kekar Neji lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah ingin membangun benteng tinggi yang sulit ditembus.

"Iya, maaf..., cup!" Neji meminta maaf sembari mengecup lembut bibir mungil Hinata secepat kilat.

"Ka-Kak Neji?!" Hinata tersentak, terkejut akan tingkah nakal kakak sepupunya. Membuat benteng yang baru saja dia bangun menjadi runtuh seketika karena kecupan itu sukses membuat hatinya luluh tak berdaya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Coba lihat ini!" sebuah suara bariton mengejutkan kedua kakak beradik berbeda gender itu.

"Ka-kau?!" Hinata menatap pria yang baru saja merusak kemesraannya dengan sang kakak dengan tatapan nanar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji sambil memandang pria raven bermata hitam yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon tunangan wanita yang baru saja kau cium itu," pria raven bermata hitam itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Neji, memperkenalkan diri dengan ekspresi angkuh.

"Jangan sembarangan!" sergah Hinata membantah ucapan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Oh, kau rupanya!" Neji berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin menghadapi Sasuke. "Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu calon tunanganmu," lanjutnya sambil meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih terulur, menjabatnya dengan mantap.

Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Neji dengan genggaman yang cukup erat. Seakan ingin menunjukkan arogansinya di depan calon tunangannya. Sementara Neji tetap berusaha bersikap biasa saja melihat kesombongan yang terlukis jelas di wajah pria berdagu tirus itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan cara yang sama.

"Hn! Oya, bolehkah aku pinjam sepupumu sebentar? Kami ada kencan!" ujar Sasuke ringan, meminta ijin kepada Neji sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari 'perang jabat tangan' sesaat tadi, lalu meraih tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau!" tukas Hinata cepat.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, menepiskannya dengan kasar. Gadis berambut lurus itu bahkan segera menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakak sepupunya yang kekar.

"Hn, rupanya ini akan menjadi pertengkaran pertama kita ya, calon tunanganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis, dan kian jelas saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan intonasi yang lebih ditekan.

"Pergilah, nanti akan aku pamitkan pada ayahmu," ujar Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata, menggenggam tangan adik sepupunya yang masih memeluk lengannya.

"Hn, kakak yang bijak," desis Sasuke dengan nada datar. Entah memuji atau menyindir. Namun dari tatapan matanya yang kelam, jelas sekali dia berusaha membuat Neji menyingkir. "Kau dengar sendiri kan, calon tunanganku?" sekali lagi Sasuke menyeringai saat mengucapkan dua kata terakhirnya barusan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku punya nama!" Hinata menatap tajam penuh kebencian ke arah pria raven yang kini balas menatapnya sambil masih menyeringai tipis.

"Oh, iya! Hinata, ya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengerling menggoda Hinata. "Nama yang cantik, pas sekali untukmu," lanjutnya memuji, tapi dengan intonasi yang pekat ironi.

"Tch!" Hinata mendecih pelan sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi, Kak!" ajak Hinata pada Neji, sambil meraih lengan pria tampan itu dan menggandengnya –atau lebih tepatnya menariknya- agar segera melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuka dengan nada tinggi nyaris berteriak.

"Tapi Hinata...," Neji mencoba untuk bersikap netral, menahan diri agar Hinata juga bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Biarkan saja dia!" cetus Hinata dengan nada ketus sambil menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

'Hn..., menarik sekali! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar saudara sepupu,' batin Sasuke sambil terus menatap dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang menjauh darinya.

__stage closed__

AN/:

Hai hai hai...! Kali ini aku mencoba membuat fanfic dengan pairing lain... *plak!

Iya iya iya, maaf..., walaupun aku bilang pairing lain, tapi tetap ada NejiHina-nya...

Namun kali ini dengan orang ketiga, yaitu Sasuke.

Kuharap kalian suka walau ide ceritanya teramat sangat pasaran sekali. *nyadar dia

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, ya?

We'll see you a.s.a.p. Luv ya, minnaaaaa...!


End file.
